epic_rap_battles_of_video_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/Staff meeting
Oh yes mah niggas, it's time. Please read this all and tell me what you think, why, and give me good arguments please, Thanks. I know that this blog is gonna cause a looooooot of drama, but it has to be said. I don't care how fun it is sometimes, all this wiki fighting and people getting mad at eachother, sometimes it is enough. I'm ofcourse talking about Tesla VS Hawk. There are 3 sides, Tesla, Hawk, or people who don't give a fuck. I'm on the fourth side, let's look at this unbiased so this god damn 5 year old shit can finally stop so we can go back and diss Devil. Tesla, you're a good friend of mine, that doesn't mean you have the right to do any bad stuff, that thing you said to Lasse started this this time, and it wasn't smart, and I know the rest of the story because you told me but still. And also, you really need to stop wanting to fight with Ynkr, it's a real pain in the ass, even though I found it hilarious. But on the other hand, you have been very nice towards Hawk lately, atleast IMO, I haven't seen any real grudge or any mean comments, unless Hawk provokes it. So good job on that, and also good job on the wiki front page it's fabulous xoxo. Hawk, everybody is choosing your "side", which I find ridiculous because people complain about drama but choosing sides is also starting drama. Anyhow, you need to stop, you are the one who is acting like a little bitch, excuse my french, and still have a grudge towards Tesla. Every tiny little chance you get to diss Tesla, you do it, and really, that's not fucking smart, I understand you don't like Tesla, and also that you don't like me! That doesn't give you the right to be a total douche and diss us every chance you have, that's provoking fucking drama, and then they all choose your "side" because while tesla is doing nothing, you're saying he's bad, and these little small brained faggots believe you, so stop. I really have nothing good to say to you, because you don't deserve it. I like you, I know I behave like a bitch, but you have it coming, but I do like you, but really you're pissing me off a lot, so stop. So yeah, don't delete this blog because you're butthurt (Tesla, Hawk.) because that's power abuse. I would like you all to settle your differences NOW! And not just you 2, but everybody, I've just told what my opinion about this is, and I hope you can respect it, and I will respect your opinion, if it's worthy respecting. I don't know what your opinion about my opinion is (opinionception) but I think I have some decent arguments. So please, stop this shit, because honestly, nobody wants this. Also, if you hate me for not choosing Tesla's or Hawk's side, please fuck a bear trap <3 Thank you for listening mah niggas. Category:Blog posts